Ja Cię kocham, a Ty z lamą
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 5 " Ja Cię kocham, a Ty z lamą " ''McKey stała już na lotnisku w Amazonii. McKey: Nasi uczestnicy są już na lotnisku w Amazonii. Wszyscy już oczekują na to, co przyniesie im nowy odcinek. ^^ Na pewno. McKey stanęła przy bramkach bezpieczeństwa. McKey: A co wydarzyło się ostatnio? Vivian dołączyła do drużyny Inków. Chłopacy nie byli tym szczególnie zadowoleni, bo zaburzyło to ich utopijny i nudny świat braterstwa i honoru… Amazonki tym czasem musiały wytrzymać ze sobą w czwórkę. Emma szybko zmieniła strony by nie dopuścić do ewentualnego remisu i dołączyła do Rolandy i Fatimy, zostawiając Yoannę na samym dnie. Gil zaczął kombinować i wziął na swój cel Kleina. Klein długo nie był nieświadomy i odczytał plany rywala. Zadanie w Amazonii polegało na dostaniu się na drugi brzeg Amazonki. Obie drużyny zmagały się głównie z wewnętrznymi problemami, co doprowadzało do wielu opóźnień w zadaniu. Ostatecznie to Amazonki… jakimś cudem… wygrały zadanie i dotarły do mnie tydzień po rozpoczęciu zadania. Na ceremonii spotkałam się z Inkami, którzy wyeliminowali by Vivian… ale Klein niewłaściwie użył naszyjnika nietykalności i tym samym poleciał na Tajemniczy Archipelag Sióstr Beth, o którym nie mam zielonego pojęcia przecież… A kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Jakie nowe konflikty się narodzą? Czy wszystko przestanie się u Inków kręcić wokół Vivian?! Dowiedzie się tego oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej… Porażki… Zemsty… AMEEEEERYKI! Zaciemnienie, po którym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników, a po nim logo. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Terminal Lotniska right|125px right|125px Wszyscy uczestnicy znajdowali się już w terminalu w oczekiwaniu na prowadzącą. Gil siedział rozłożony na sofie. A obok niego siedzieli Tyson i Henry. Gil: Ech… jakby nie Klein… pewnie Vivian już pożegnała by się z programem i siedzielibyśmy w naszym męskim składzie… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Tak się cieszę z eliminacji Kleina! Myślę, że to co się mu przydarzyło, to najlepsza rzecz, która mogła mnie spotkać… Kleina nie ma z nami… Vivian jest największym celem i zgadnijcie co… to ja kontroluje teraz naszą całą drużynę… no może poza Vivian… ale do tego jeszcze dojdziemy… Tyson i Henry westchnęli. Henry: Naprawdę nie chciałem by odpadł Klein… nie zasługiwał na to… Tyson: No… to Vivian powinna odpaść… Henry: Totalnie… ona kompletnie nie zasługuje na miejsce w naszej drużynie… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Założę się, że to Vivian nakłoniła Kleina by użył swojej nietykalności! To jest wyjątkowo w jej stylu… jakim ona jest okropnym człowiekiem… nie powinno jej być w naszej drużynie! U nas panuje równość… i wszyscy mówimy sobie prawdę… odkąd odpadł David… Vivian przysłuchiwała się temu wszystkiemu z oddali. Vivian: Lol… i co ja z nimi mam… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Jak to mówią YOLO. Jeżeli to moje ostatnie chwile w programie to niech tak będzie. Już i tak dużo zrobiłam i na pewno tak łatwo się nie poddam. Henry mnie nienawidzi… wstrętny szowinista… Tyson go broni… Gil… to Gil, zagłosuje tak jak mu jest wygodnie. Po mojej stronie mam Kuahyina i Elli'ego… ale oni też nie są za pewnymi sojusznikami… Vivian: Jak ja czasami żałuje… że z wami nie jestem… Lol… Zbliżenie na Fatimę, która w idealny sposób olewała Rolandę, która miała swój moment wywodu. Rolanda: No i ja jej mówię. Fuuuuj, zejdź mi z oczu Gustaw, nie jesteś moim chłopakiem i on mnie nie słuchał… on mnie nigdy nie słuchał i nawet w czasie naszej wspólnej eliminacji w Arabii.. Aż zmarszczyła swoją brew, która żyła własnym życiem. Rolanda: On złapał mnie za nogę?! Wyobrażasz to sobie moja BFF? Fatima wymownie przewróciła oczami. Fatima: Czy Ty… mówisz do mnie? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Emm… Czy ktoś wytłumaczy tej Roladzie, że nie jestem nawet jej znajomą na fejsie? Co najwyżej może mnie obserwować na moim insta… No ale co zrobisz… Wszyscy ciągną do chodzącego sukcesu… Rolanda zaczęła się śmiać. Rolanda: Jesteś taka zabawna! Powinniśmy razem szukać sobie facetów! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Razem z Fatimą jesteśmy super blisko! Ona mi każe coś robić i zgadnijcie co… ja to za nią robię! Ach, tak działają prawdziwe stalkerskie miłości! <3 muszę to zastosować na tym ciasteczku… Gil'u! Wiem, że Klein odpadł… moja druga psiapsi, ale muszę żyć dalej... Klein chciałby, żebym kogoś miała! McKey przyszła do wszystkich ubrana w tradycyjne ponczo. McKey: Juhu! Czy znajdą się tu jacyś moi uczestnicy? Elli zaczął klaskać i podbiegł do prowadzącej. Elli: Obecny. ^^ Fatima westchnęła i machnęła na niego. Fatima: OMG… robisz się tak samo irytujący jak to głupie rodzeństwo… weź ogarnij się… Emma: Mówisz o Peterze i Allice? Fatima: A kogo to obchodzi… oni nie są tu ważni, ważna jestem wyłącznie ja! McKey zaczęła machać do uczestników, który podeszli do niej. McKey: Zanim ponownie stracicie resztki skupienia, mogę was prosić o uwagę…? Cisza. McKey: Ech… zatem witajcie… w kolejnym odcinku! Dotrwaliście aż tutaj… a tajemniczy bliźniak dalej jest w programie! Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać. Yoanna: Emm… to ten twist ciągle trwa? Gil: Tak… to nie był twój najlepszy pomysł… ciągle o tym zapominamy… i oni bądź one… niby się zmieniają tak? Tyson podrapał się po głowie. Tyson: No… nie mamy czasu na to… Prowadząca westchnęła. McKey: Okej… zajmę się tym, ale w kolejnym odcinku. A w międzyczasie… dzisiaj polecicie do Chile! W najwyższe góry kontynentu jakimi są Andy! Na północy Chile będzie czekać was kolejne, dosyć lekkie i myślę że dobre zadanie! ^^ Nikt się zbytnio tym nie przejął. McKey: O proszę was… możecie być albo tutaj, albo dostać status „Zaginęty” w aktach… my naprawdę tracimy wszystkie odrzutowce z radaru jak odlatują! Gil: Ponownie, może zaczniesz nas eliminować inaczej jakoś? McKey: Nie ma mowy. Już wam się nie chce, to może jak wasze życie będzie na włosku będzie wam zależeć! Cisza. McKey: No ja z wami nie mogę… no dobra. Idźcie już do swoich samolotów. Ponownie, i tak spotkamy się w Chile i zadanie rozpoczniemy w tym samym czasie, więc nie ma powodu się śpieszyć. Odprężcie się… Panie… a Inkowie? Starajcie się nie umrzeć z głodu. ^^ I prowadząca odeszła. Samolot Amazonek right|125px Amazonki wystartowały. Strefa SPA oraz inne luksusowe części zostały ponownie otwarte. Tym razem jednak cała czwórka zadecydowała się odpocząć w sypialni. Fatima zajęła największe łóżko. Fatima: Okej, bo ja rozumiem takie przywileje dla mnie, bo ja ogólnie jestem gwiazdą tego show. To jest tak mega oczywiste. Ale nie rozumiem, co wy tutaj robicie… czy nie powinniście spać w magazynie, czy coś? Yoanna: Nie… Fatima: Nie ważne… skoro już tu jesteście… to chcę wam coś powiedzieć… szczególnie wam moje sługuski… Wskazała na Emmę i Rolandę. Fatima: Jako, że już tak jakby dla mnie pracujecie… oczywiście bezpłatnie, możecie to… mam wrażenie potraktować jako swojego rodzaju staż… Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Fatima: …to chcę żebyśmy zawarły kontrakt, że zajdziemy w trójkę do finałowej trójki, co nie? Emma: No i… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Tak! W końcu mój sen o byciu w finale się ziści i będę mogła wrócić w chwale i nawet mieć szanse na wygranie tego programu! Z Fatimą i Rolandą to przecież nie będzie trudne… one praktycznie nie wiedzą co się tutaj dzieje… Fatima: No i… zanim mi przerwałaś prostaczko… chciałabym, żeby w tym kontrakcie było napisane, że dacie mi wygrać, bo wam sława jest nie potrzebna przy mnie! Rolanda: OMG! Taaaaaak! BFF na zawsze!... Emma: To nie miało sensu… BFF na w sobie słowa „na zawsze”… Rolanda: Ach… nie czepiaj się mnie, tylko, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosna… jasne, że zajmiesz trzecie miejsce zaraz po mnie! Emma: Emmm… nie? (pokoj zwierzeń)Emma: Ech… mogłam się tego spodziewać… Fatima: Kto zajmie drugie, a kto trzecie miejsce mnie nie interesuje… oczywiście, że wszystkie miejsca powinnam dostać ja, ale no cóż… nie rozdwoję się przecież! Yoanna uśmiechała się w stronę Emmy, która była zdezorientowana całą tą sytuacją. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Jakoś zniosę Rolandę i Fatimę… one są po prostu sobą i nic z tym nie zrobisz… ale zawiodłam się na Emmie… nie spodziewałam się tego po jej osobie. Nie na taką kreowała się przez długi czas… uważam, że ten program ją przerósł… Emma: Słuchaj… może po prostu zawrzemy sojusz, bez żadnych kontraktów. Fatima: Nie ma takiej mowy! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Wy ją widzicie?! Ona chce mnie wysiudać z tego programu i mnie zdradzić! W innych okolicznościach… dlaczego niby miałaby rezygnować z takiego super sojuszu, który jej osobiście proponuje przecież… niewdzięcznica i tyle… już rozumiem dlaczego nie była z nami od początku… Emma odwróciła się z błagalnym wzrokiem do Yoanny. Emma: Ej… może my… Yoanna: Nie mam zamiaru z Tobą dyskutować. Już wprowadziłaś nas w wystarczające bagno… wiesz? Emma: Tak, ale ja naprawdę… chciałam przejść tylko do historii! Yoanna: Nie… na razie udowodniłaś tylko i wyłącznie, że zrobisz wszystko by wygrać… masz gdzieś twoich domniemanych przyjaciół… Wstała i wyszła wściekła. Fatima: A jej niby co…? Rolanda: Ach… jestem pewna, że Yoanna po prostu poszła do pokoju gwiazd… Fatima: I MNIE TAM NIE MA?! Rolanda: No nie…  bo tam się robi kupkę… Fatima zaczęła się patrzeć na Emmę. Fatima: Dlaczego Ty musisz być taka wkurzająca… Emma: Co… ja?! Fatima: Em… taaaak… nawet Cię nie znam a z Tobą rozmawiam… Emma: Ach… I wszyscy umilkli. Samolot Inków right|125px Inkowie musieli się dzisiaj zadowolić wyłącznie lukiem bagażowym. Nawet kuchnia została zamknięta, co spowodowało, że cała szóstka ugrzęzła w luku bagażowym. Kuahyin: Kua nas chyba pierwsza raza widzieć razam… Cisza. Kuahyin: Kua proponować… zabawa! Tyson: Taaaak? A w co chcemy pograć? Nie mamy nawet kart… Vivian: Lol… gdyby Klein tu był… pewnie już by ustawiał parawany z boku na zabawy z wami… Tyson: No gdybyś go nie nastraszyła, może dalej by tu był… Vivian: Lol… czy Ty coś naprawdę sugerujesz? Tyson: Cooo? Ja nic nie sugeruje… odpadł zgodnie z zasadami… z twistami, których nigdy w naszej serii nie było… Vivian: Lol… bo nie możesz oczekiwać, że zawsze będzie tak samo… (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Vivian już wiele razy przeholowała odkąd jest w naszej drużynie… ona nas zmieniła. Nikt już nie jest taki sam… no może Kuahyin i Elli, ale ich to nawet bomba by nie zmieniła… Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… wszystko co mówię ma w tym swój cel. To ja jestem w finałowej dziesiątce, a nie Klein, co mówi wiele za siebie… a jeżeli masz problem, że kobieta wami pomiata, bo sami jesteście za leniwi by stworzyć przyzwoity sojusz… to już nie mój problem… Tyson: Co?! Ja wcale… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Jeżeli jedynym sposobem by przemówić tym kretynom do rozumu to szowinizm więc YOLO… niech tak będzie. Mam dość Tysona i Henry'ego którzy obwiniają mnie o całe swoje cierpienie, pomimo tego, że jestem w ich drużynie od zaledwie kilku dni… denerwuje mnie to… Ja nic im złego nie zrobiłam… Lol… Skoro sami nie umieli się zorganizować a teraz padają jeden po drugim to ich problem, nie mój… szkoda tylko, że nie mam glosów by przetrwać następne ceremonie… Henry: Hej… nie mów tak do niego… on wygrał już edycje! Czego nie można powiedzieć o Tobie… Vivian: No Lol… może go nie wielbię jak Ty, bo jest jedyną osobą, która chce Cię bez przerwy pocieszać, ale nie rób ze mnie niewiadomo kogo… Podeszła do niego. Vivian: Możesz mówić, że jestem niewiadomo kim w twoich i zniszczyłam twoje życie… ale yolo… otwórz oczy… to reality show! Gdzie każdy chce wygrać i nie mogę pozwolić na to, że odpadnę, bo poczujesz się wtedy lepiej i odbudujesz swoje poczucie własnej wartości! Henry milczał. Vivian: No Lol… Stary… ogarnij się! To, że Fer i Selisha Cię lubiły i naprawdę Cię szanowały, nie znaczy, że masz grać ofiarę losu przez kolejne 15 odcinków! Tyson: Okej… skończ już… proszę… zostaw go w spokoju, okej? Vivian: No Lol… To Ty mu robisz w takim razie krzywdę, nie ja… Westchnął. Gil: No… już uspokójmy się, ważne, że wszyscy jesteśmy tu razem i dalej mamy przewagę nad Amazonkami… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Tak… przewagę… chyba pozory… Vivian ma wiele racji w tym co mówi. Jesteśmy wyjątkowo słabi i podatni na manipulacje i nie będę tego ukrywał… Vivian wniosła do naszej drużyny… coś nieprzewidywalnego… coś ciekawego i to jest jedyna osoba na świecie, która będzie dołować Henry'ego tak długo, że coś mu wbije do głowy… Gil: Naprawdę… czy potrzebujemy całej tej nienawiści? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Postaram się grać miłego, uczynnego i pomocnego, żeby uśpić ich czujność… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… to jasne, że Gil gra. Każdy to wie… no może poza moimi wszystkimi innymi członkami drużyny, którzy wielbią go jak Boga momentami… jak babcię swoją hipsterską kocham… on wystąpił tylko w pierwszej edycji i zajął niższe miejsce niż Fatima! Vivian usiadła z boku. Gil: Henry… Tyson… proszę was… nie róbmy jej więcej problemu niż musimy… mamy jeszcze ich, a ona przynajmniej jest dobra w zadaniach… Kuahyin i Elli zaczęli machać do Tysona, Henry'ego i Gil'a. Elli: My tu cały czas jesteśmy jakby coś! ^^ Kuahyin: Kaczka mieć racja… Kaczka być mądra! Elli: Oj nie mów… ja się słucham tego co mi mówi Elizabeth przez mój kostium po prostu! ^^ A ona mi mówi dużo rzeczy! <3 Kuahyin: Ja nie rozumia… Elli: Zrozumiesz… wkrótce… Zaczął szeptać do siebie. Elli: …jak opanuje cały świat! I wszystkie kaczki zasiądą na najważniejszych pozycjach na świecie! Zaciemnienie… takie złowieszcze. Chile, Andy, Wejście do Parku Narodowego right|125px right|125px McKey zebrała wokół siebie uczestników. McKey: Witajcie na północy Chile. Znajdujemy się właśnie w Los Flamencos National Reserve, gdzie również znajduje się wulkan! Nie łudźcie się jednak… nie znajdziecie tutaj za dużo bujnej przyrody. Jest to właściwie pustynia… w której odbędzie się nasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Wszyscy westchnęli. McKey: Poznajcie naszych dzisiejszych pomocników! ^^ Para stażystów przyprowadziła dwie lamy. Jedna miała różową narzutę, a druga niebieską. McKey: Poznajcie nasze lamy. Nazwaliśmy je Allice i Peter na cześć naszych półgłówków, którzy nie załapali się do edycji All Stars… Tyson: Ha… ha… bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? Oni też mają uczucia… McKey: Emm… my dosłownie zrobiliśmy z Petera inwalidę, zesłaliśmy go na tortury, a potem odrodził się z ciała magicznego… Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca, który był de facto najbliższym przyjacielem Allice… która wygrała naszą drugą fikcję.. czy możemy ich obrazić nazywając lamy na ich cześć?! Tyson: Emm… tak? Lama Allice opluła Tysona. McKey: Jak widać Cię nie lubi. ^^ Nie dziwie jej się… okej… Amazonki. Wy dostaniecie lamę Allice, a Inkowie… wy dostaniecie lamę Petera. Waszym zadaniem będzie doprowadzenie lam do naszego punktu spotkania, czyli szczytu wulkanu Lascar. Drużyna, która pierwsza doprowadzi (żywą) lamę wygra zadanie i luksusy, które pomogą im przetrwać kolejny tydzień… a przegrani… udacie się ze mną na ceremonię, na której wyeliminujemy przynajmniej jedną osobę. Zrozumiano? Lama Allice zaczęła rzuć włosy Fatimy, a jej oczy wyjątkowo się rozjechały. Fatima: Fuuuuu… weź odwal się ode mnie… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Taaaaaaak… może używam mleka lam do nawilżania moich pięknych włosów, dzięki których błyszczą się jakby zawsze były prosto od fryzjera… nigdy się do tego w każdym razie nie przyznam i nie… fakt, że mam cały zapas tych butelek z mlekiem nie oznacza, że używam jej i niczego mi nigdy nie udowodnicie! Emma pogłaskała lamę. Emma: Awwww… Allice musi Cię lubieć… zwierzęta zawsze ciągną do dobrych ludzi… Lama Allice chciała ugryźć Emmę i przepędziła ją od Fatimy. Fatima: Uuuuuuu! Ta lama to prawdziwa D-I-V-A! Pstryknęła palcami. Fatima: Już Cię lubię. Możesz iść koło mnie i przed Rolandą… Rolanda zrobiła się smutna. Rolanda: Ale… ale… ale OBIECAŁAŚ! Inkowie przyglądali się Amazonkom, które już na starcie zaczęły zachowywać się… jak na drużynę Amazonek przystało. Inkowie oraz McKey stali w miejscu. Gil: Czy to oznacza, że możemy już iść w stronę wulkanu…? McKey westchnęła. McKey: Taaaaak… Fatima jak zwykle musiała zrobić to co chciała i zacząć zadanie bez pytania… Vivian: Lol… to próbuj z nią wytrzymać w jednym samolocie. McKey: Na szczęście… nie jestem uczestniczką i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nią nie będę. ^^ ponownie… Gil uśmiechnął się do Vivian, kiedy ten odchodził, z lamą Peterem na lince. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… Gil… co ty teraz kombinujesz… Czy nie wystarczyło Ci, że wyeliminowałeś Klein'a i jestem twoim najprostszym, dużym celem teraz w programie? Czy to jest jakaś twoja chora strategia?! Elli zaczął klaskać i poszedł za Gil'em i Vivian. Elli: Jeeeeeeej! Kolejne zadanie! Jak ciekawie! Dołączył do niego Kuahyin. Kuahyin: Kua nie doczekać się! Kua zobaczyć śniega wkrótce! Elli: Nigdy nie widziałeś śniegu?! :O A za Ellim i Kuahyinem podążali Tyson i Henry. Tyson: Słuchaj… Ty też masz wrażenie, że robi się nieciekawie w naszej drużynie? Henry: Tak… I podobnie jak Amazonki, Inkowie ze swoją lamą zaczęli znikać na horyzoncie. Chile, Andy, Los Flamencos National Reserve right|125px right|125px Obydwie drużyny zaczęły zmierzać ku wulkanowi. Obecnie, na początku trasy, bliżej celu były Amazonki. Inkowie jednak cały czas nadrabiali stracony na początku czas, spowodowany tym, że Fatima oraz Lama Allice poszły jako pierwsze do przodu. Poczynania Amazonek Fatima i Lama Allice szły przed resztą drużyny Amazonek. Fatima postanowiła zafundować lamie metamorfozę i pozbyła się tej ohydnej różowej narzuty. Zastąpiła ją idealną repliką jej stroju, który pasował na lamę, a z grzywy lamy zrobiła idealną replikę jej włosów. Fatima: No teraz to Ty wyglądasz idealnie… dosłownie aż jestem sobą zszokowana jaka jestem zdolna w sprawianiu, że super osoby stają się jeszcze bardziej genialne! Lama charknęła sobie ze szczęścia. Fatima: Jesteśmy teraz obie na równi, najwytworniejszymi osobami w naszej drużynie i te sługusy nie mogły by z nami usiąść, jeżeli byłybyśmy na stołówce! Rolanda: Ale… ale… Fatimo! To ja jestem twoim niewolnikiem numer 1. Sama tak powiedziałaś jak Ci te kleszcze z tyłka wyciągałam! Westchnęła. Fatima: Emm… czy możesz… z łaski swojej… Zaczęła jej gestykulować, żeby Rolanda się wycofała. '''Fatima:' Nie chce by ta lama zmarnowała swój potencjał stojąc przy Tobie. Lama opluła Rolandę, która posmutniała. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ja nie wierzę, że Fatima wybrała lamę zamiast mnie, super-hiper-ekstra i największej na świecie seks bomby, która jest zakochana w Gil'u i wykonała jego popiersie w mielonce! Wiecie jak cierpię, że jeszcze jej nie zjadłam?! Odeszła płacząc. Fatima: I tak właśnie traktujesz gorszych członków twojej świty… Zaśmiała się. Fatima: Czyli każdego poza mną i Tobą! Czy mam racje! Lama charknęła ze szczęścia i przybiła z Fatimą piątkę używając swojego świeżo lakierowanego kopyta. Yoanna: Kiedy… kiedy Ty jej zrobiłaś mani i pedi? Fatima: A co Ty się znasz… każda dama zasługuje na chwilę przerwy dla siebie. TREAT YO SELF! To jest moja mantra i radzę wam, jeżeli chcecie być w mojej świcie to macie zacząć się do niej stosować… Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Czy Ty czasami Fatima siebie się słuchasz… Fatima: Emm, że co? Oczywiście, że siebie słucham… mam najpiękniejszy, najbardziej melodyjny i w ogóle najlepszy głos na świecie! Yoanna: Rolanda świata poza Tobą i mielonkową podobizną Gil'a nie widzi… Zbliżenie na Rolandę, która za krzakami płakała i zjadała wykonaną przez siebie podobiznę Gil'a. Yoanna: …a Ty ją jeszcze gorzej traktujesz! Fatima: A za kogo Ty się masz… Ty nawet nie bierzesz udziału w tym samym programie co ja! Yoanna: Występujemy od czterech sezonów razem… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: To jest przerażające jak bardzo Fatima jest oderwana od rzeczywistości… ona nie ma pojęcia co się wokół niej dzieje! I w ogóle jej gra socjalna… Emma szła w tym czasie na końcu w ciszy. Poczynania Inków Inkowie dużo spokojniej prowadzili swoją lamę. Okazało się, że oczy lamy Peter'a, które się rozlazły wskazywały na to, że lama nie pałała dużą inteligencją. Gil: Co jest nie tak z tą lamą?! Lama zaczęła szurać głową o ziemie w czasie chodzenia. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Czy to zadanie ma na celu sprawienie, że przegramy? McKey, jeżeli to oglądasz to wiedz, że niewiarygodnie utrudniasz nam zadanie!~ Lama szurając głową o ziemie wystawiła język i zaczęła jeść ziemie. Henry: Niewiarygodne… jak ta lama przypomina Petera… Tyson: Albo słoik z napisem „Peter” i doklejonymi okularami… Henry: Znacząco da się wyczuć to, że są spokrewnieni… Tyson: Co nie? I w tym momencie lama postanowiła przestać współpracować z Inkami i upadła przodem na ziemie. Gil: No proszę Cię… dostaliśmy wybrakowaną lamę! Vivian najgłośniej jak mogła westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… dziwisz im się? Po czym założyła ręce. Vivian: Jesteście tacy przewidywalni i Lol… mogę dosłownie przewidzieć jak potoczy się nasze zadanie… nie widzicie, że robią to specjalnie by nas skłócić? Wskazała na Amazonki w oddali. Vivian: Lol… im więcej dramatu nie potrzeba… wbrew pozorom… taka lama jaką dostały, sprawi, że jeszcze bardziej się znienawidzą i tego właśnie oczekują… Westchnęła ponownie. Vivian: Ale Lol… czego oczekiwać po osobie, która wystąpiła w jednym sezonie i sama z niego odeszła… Gil zbliżył się do Vivian. Gil: Ja Cię przepraszam… ale czy Ty sugerujesz, że nie umiem poruszać się w tej grze? Vivian zaśmiała się pod nosem. Vivian: Lol… czy ja to sugeruje? Nie… ja tak uważam! Starasz się być złoczyńcą, żeby mieć więcej czasu antenowego… no cóż… żałosne… I zaczęła iść w stronę wulkanu. Vivian: Lol… chcesz się na coś przydać? To weź tą lamę na plecy i chodźmy dalej i nadgońmy Amazonki. One cały czas idą w dobrym kierunku… o dziwo… Gil wkurzył się i z nienawiścią spoglądał na Vivian. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… zwalcie to na montaż… ale ja naprawdę muszę ich obudzić, by zaczęli robić jakiekolwiek show! Ta cała atmosfera chorej przyjaźni, którą chce wprowadzić Tyson by ratować Henry'ego przed ciągłym byciem zagrożonym… Jeżeli oni nie wezmą się w garść będziemy zagrożeni aż do połączenia drużyn! A ja nie przetrwam każdej jednej eliminacji do rozłączenia! Gil wściekły wziął zmęczoną lamę na plecy, która charknęła i uderzyła do w plecy kopytkiem by szedł szybciej. Gil: Nie prowokuj mnie bardziej niż ona… Ślina zaczęła mu cieknąć z pyska i lać się na plecy Gil'a. Gil: Głupia hipsterka… jak ja rozumiem teraz wszystkich z Azji… W tym samym czasie Kuahyin i Elli szli gdzieś z tyłu i nie zauważyli dramy, która się działa u Inków. Henry i Tyson poszli za Gil'em. Tyson: Hej… nie denerwuj się… Henry:”'' Tak… ona jest zła i jeżeli przegramy… to wyeliminujmy ją z programu! Nikt nie będzie nam dyktować co mamy robić! My w naszej drużynie współpracujemy!!! Gil westchnął. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Gil: VIvian jest wkurzająca, irytująca i przekracza granice w każdym możliwym momencie… co można powiedzieć o osobie, która nie ma nic do stracenia? Tylko tyle że może zrobić cokolwiek jej się podoba… Vivian uśmiechała się pod nosem idąc przodem. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: O Gil… jesteś tak łatwy do zmanipulowania… nie próbuj być podstępny… nigdy Ci się to nie uda ze mną… I drużyna zaczęła nadganiać swój stracony czas w zadaniu przez nieplanowany postój. Poczynania Amazonek Amazonki były w ponad połowie drogi. Lama szła przy Fatimie jak zaczarowana, a cała trójka szła za nimi. Yoanna: Nie wierzę, że Fatima może wzbudzać zaufanie kogokolwiek… Rolanda: To była moja BFF! Miałyśmy być siostrami sezonu! Nawet już miałam przygotowane identyczne kombinezony do spania dla nas byśmy się pokazały jako siostry na wizji! Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Rolanda, musisz się zdystansować od Fatimy… to Ci w ogóle nie pomaga w grze! Rolanda: Ale to jest moja najlepsza przyjaciółka tutaj! Nikt inny tutaj ze mną nie rozmawia poza Fatimą. Wy cały czas gadacie o tym, że jesteśmy niby w jakimś programie i walczymy o pieniądze, a nie wiecie nawet ile cm mają moje włosy pod pachami! Jesteście podłe! Yoanna i Emma spojrzały na siebie. Emma: Rolando… przepraszamy, jak chcesz… możemy we trójkę wyrzucić Fatimę… i zostaniemy tylko my! Prawdziwe przyjaciółki… Yoanna po tym zdaniu naprawdę się wkurzyła. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Emma to jest najgorszy człowiek jakiego w życiu spotkałam! Ona naprawdę chce w tym momencie, gdzie Rolanda się na zwierza… założyć co… nowy sojusz?! Czy ona tak na serio? Czy ten program naprawdę już wrył się w jej głowę tak bardzo, że nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym?! Jestem naprawdę rozczarowana nią… Yoanna zabrała Emmę na bok. Yoanna: Słuchaj… możesz dać Rolandzie trochę przestrzeni? Ona naprawdę tego potrzebuje… tak myślę… Emma: No co Ty… czy Ty naprawdę chcesz wylecieć z programu, bo jesteś za miła by to zrozumieć?! Emma również wkurzyła się. Emma: Zrozum… jesteśmy w drużynie cztery… walczymy o zwycięstwo i możemy naprawdę to wygrać… ale Ty… Ty jesteś taka miła i uczynna momentami… Naprawdę… naprawdę jestem Tobą zawiedziona i na Ciebie zagłosuje z Rolandą i Fatimą jak tylko przegramy zadanie! Yoanna złapała się za głowę. Yoanna: Czy Ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz?! Jesteś ukochaną hipiską, która nie powinna być aż tak szkodliwa dla otoczenia, a tak naprawdę… tak naprawdę niszczysz nas od środka. W ogóle… czy Ty po raz trzeci nie zmieniłaś zdania w czasie tego zadania na kogo zagłosujesz? Weź się ogarnij lepiej… Yoanna zaczęła iść w stronę Fatimy i Rolandy oraz Lamy Allice, która opluła ponownie Rolandę z zazdrości o Fatimę. Emma: Nie odchodź ode mnie! Byłyśmy przyjaciółkami… dlaczego nie możesz trzymać mojej strony?! Yoanna: Przyjaciółkami? My? Czy Ty naprawdę myślisz, że kiedykolwiek Ci jeszcze zaufam? Po tym jak groziłaś mi, że mnie wyrzucisz z programu? Westchnęła. Emma: A weź się utop w kozim łajnie… zasługujesz na eliminacje i jestem szczęśliwa, że to właśnie ja zagłosuje na Ciebie.'' Yoanna i Emma rozeszły się… idąc jednak cały czas w tym samym kierunku przez zadanie. Na tle pojawił się już wulkan do którego zmierzali uczestnicy. Pod nogami Fatimy i Lamy Allice pojawił się śnieg. Fatima: O fuuuuu, co to jest?! Nikt mnie nie uprzedzał, że będę potrzebowała zimowych butów. Uniosła ręce z oburzenia. Fatima: Ja nie będę galopować w szpilkach na tych kamyczkach dziwnych… jeszcze zniszczę swoje perfekcyjne nogi… Fatima pokazała do kamery swoje perfekcyjne nogi. Fatima: Ech… osoby od planowania tych zadań to powinni nie wiem… uciec do Korei czy coś… ja nie mogę wykonywać takich zadań. Lama zgodziła się z Fatimą opluwając Rolandę, która już ssała swój palec z nerwów wywołanych przez Fatimę i odrzucenie przez lamę. Fatima: Ech… no ja nie wiem… i co teraz?! Lama chwyciła za zęby Rolandę i powaliła ją na ziemie by Fatima mogła po niej przejść. Fatima: Ty to mnie jednak rozumiesz Kochana… Lama charknęła sobie solidnie ze szczęścia a Fatima przeszła po Rolandzie, dzięki czemu była dosłownie pół metra dalej niż była przedtem. Fatima: I… co teraz? Poczynania Inków Gil dalej taszczył lamę Peter'a na jego własnych plecach. Lama zdążyła już kompletnie go zaślinić co dodatkowo irytowało Gil'a. Na samym końcu stawki szli Kuahyin i Elli. Elli: O jejku… jak tu gorącooo… nie jest CI za ciepło?! Kuahyin: Nie… Kua zawsze nosić swoja opaska tylko z leparda… Pod stopami obu mężczyzn zaczął się pojawiać śnieg. Kuahyin: A teraz Kua być zimno w noga… Elli: A ja bym tak chętnie ubrał coś lżejszego… (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Nie prałem tego kostiumu od 2014 roku jak dostałem się do tego reality show w Azji… no generalnie moja kaczy kokon zdążył już zaśmierdnąć i mam wrażenie, że w moim kaczym bucie już dawno coś zamieszkało… chyba muszę uprać te butki… Kuahyin zaczął marznąć. Kuahyin: Kua chcieć do baobaba… nie śniega… Elli: Buuu… nie wiem jak Ci pomóc…  (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua naprawda nie lubieć śniega… za zimna… Henry podszedł do Vivian wyjątkowo wkurzony. Henry: Słuchaj… sądzę, że powinnaś przestać rozbijać naszą drużynę. Nie należysz do nas! Vivian zdziwiła się, ale mimo wszystko szła dalej. Vivian: Lol… gdyby nie ja, to już dawno bylibyście na ceremonii… Henry: Nie prawda! To przez Ciebie przegrywamy zadania! Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… rozumiem, że twoim kolejnym stadium poznania swojej wewnętrzne pewności siebie będzie znalezienie sobie rywala do wyzywania… Odwróciła się do niego, a Henry się skulił ze strachu. Vivian: Ale Lol… nie rób ze mnie wiedźmy Ty przeklęty szowinisto, którego wyciągnęli chyba ze średniowiecza… Henry: C-co?! Vivian: Lol… jak chcesz znaleźć sobie osobę, którą chcesz winić za twoje porażki życiowe to nie atakuj od razu jedynej kobiety w drużynie… Lol… Co, myślisz, że znalazłeś sobie cel – kobietę i będziesz mógł teraz zacząć mnie podtapiać? Szowinista… Henry zrobił się czerwony jak burak. Henry: Prze-przepraszam… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Czy ja naprawdę stałem się szowinistą odkąd jestem w drużynie z samymi mężczyznami?! Może Vivian ma trochę racji i naprawdę zachowałem się w stosunku jej niedobrze… mam teraz poczucie winy… Tyson podszedł do Henry'ego. Tyson: Czy Vivian znowu coś Tobie powiedziała?! Henry: Nie… no co Ty… sądzę… sądzę, że ona jest w porządku! Tyson: Okej…? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… no co… musiałam użyć tej karty, przynajmniej w końcu mam z głowy dylematy moralne Henry'ego i w końcu skupi się na dużo poważniejszym celu niż ja… ja naprawdę nie mam zamiaru wylecieć przez kilku ciołków, którzy myślą, że mnie ograją… Vivian wróciła do Gil'a. VIvian: No elo… jak Ci się nosi naszą Lamę? Gil: Nie prowokuj mnie… proszę… Vivian: No co… słuchaj, mam biznesa… Gil: Hę? Vivian: Lol… jak przegramy, a bądźmy szczerzy… raczej już nie wyprzedzimy dziewczyn… nie chciałbyś wyrzucić prawdziwego celu? Spojrzała się na Tyson'a i Henry'ego. Vivian: Lol… praktycznie tutaj rządzisz… ja mam głosy… a wiem, że Henry… powiedzmy, że ja już nie jestem jego celem. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Ta Vivian… dzięki niej już nie mogę spokojnie liczyć na remis i wyeliminowanie jej i kogoś jeszcze jednocześnie… teraz to ja zostanę celem… to jest pewne! Tyson nie da się przekonać na wyrzucenie Elli'ego albo Kuahyina… a skoro Henry nie zagłosuje na Vivian… to ja jestem ich celem! O nie… nie dam się tak łatwo… Poczynania Amazonek Cała drużyna była już naprawdę blisko szczytu wulkanu. Niestety przez narastający konflikt pomiędzy Yoanną i Emmą, cała drużyna przez długi czas szła w ciszy. Ciszę przerwała Rolanda, która puściła bączka. Fatima: O nie… znowu zjadłaś mielonkę… Rolado Wołowa?! Rolanda: To ze smutku! Jak jestem smutna to jesz… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ech ta Rolada… i co ja mam z nią zrobić. Nie wrzucisz jej do jakiegoś kanionu czy coś i nie przebierzesz tej super lamy za nią, bo nikt nie zasługuje na styl Monobrwi… nie pozbędziesz się Monobrwi, bo ktoś Ci musi golić nogi… co ja pocznę… może te dwie stażystki, które się na siebie obraziły mi pomogą… Fatima z lamą Allice zbliżyła się do Yoanny. Fatima: Słuchaj no… musimy coś zrobić z Rolandą… jej smutek mnie dobija… Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Słuchaj Fatimo… może okaż troszeczkę współczucia Rolandzie i… Fatima skrzywiła się. Fatima: Współczucia…?! Jej? To ona powinna się wstydzić tego jak wygląda! Yoanna: Fatima… ale ona naprawdę Cię wielbi i uważa Cię za kogoś bardzo ważnego… Fatima: Racja… jako jedyna okazuje mi należyty szacunek i robi co jej każe… Lama charknęła zniecierpliwiona. Fatima: No już Fatimo #2… nie rozkazuj mi, że mam się odsunąć od tej stażystki! To ja jestem tutaj divą #1… a Ty właśnie spadłaś na pozycje divy #2… Lama posmutniała i ślina zaczęła jej lecieć z pyska. Fatima: Ooo… już nie dramatyzuj tak! I tak jesteś pierwsza w kolejce do zajęcia mojego tronu w razie jakby coś… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Fatima to naprawdę dziwna istota… ona ma czasem momenty, że masz wrażenie, że jej troskliwa… ale potem przypominasz sobie, że to Fatima i nic z tym nie zrobisz… Emma podeszła w tym samym czasie do Rolandy, za którą dalej ciągnął się mały smrodek. Emma: Ooo… już lepiej? Rolanda: Nie! Bo jeszcze mi zabiorą wszystko co kocham, a ja muszę znaleźć sobie męża! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Ja naprawdę muszę się wziąć w garść i znaleźć sobie jakiś sojuszników. Ta edycja, jest grą o wszystko i nie pozwolę żeby byle kto przeszkodził mi w osiągnięciu mojego celu, jakim jest wygranie tego programu! Emma poklepała Rolandę. Rolanda: OMG… Emma… weź nie umówię się z Tobą, bo jest Ci mnie przykro… normalnie bym to zrobiła, ale ja jestem zajęta! Przez Gil'a! Emma: Słuchaj, zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać… to Yoanna chce Ci zabrać Gil'a! Rolanda obruszyła się. Rolanda: ŻE COOOOOO?! Emma: To… Ty nie wiesz?! Byłam przyjaciółką od Yoanny i ona mi opowiadała jaki jędrny jest tyłeczek Gil'a i jakby go… pocałowała! Rolanda: No chyba nie! A ja go kocham! Emma: No taka jest ta Yoanna… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ta… blondynka to złodziejka chłopców! Jak ona może mieć oko na Gil'a skoro to ja wykonałam jego popiersie… i to z takiej najtańszej mielonki! Czy nikt nie ma już szacunku do sztuki zaklepywania sobie facetów?! Rolanda była wkurzona i chciała już skonfrontować się z Yoanną. Emma: Nie… zostaw to na razie… Rolanda: Masz racje! Ogolimy jej głowę jak tylko zaśnie… Emma: Nie… możemy ją też… wiesz… wyrzucić po cichu… Rolanda: Uuu… tak zwany #Blindside! Emma: Dokładnie! ^^ Panie już były naprawdę blisko szczytu wulkanu. Poczynania Inków Gil był wyjątkowo zirytowany sytuacją z lamą, która wyglądała jakby zasnęła na jego plecach. Gil: No proszę Cię… zacznij iść… ciągnę Cię tak od dawna! Lama zacharczała smutno. Gil: No lamo… weź już skończ z tymi szaradami i wstać. Przeniosłem Cię wystarczająco daleko byś teraz poszła sama.'' Lama parsknęła i wstała i poszła sama zła. Gil: No… i taką postawę rozumiem! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Mam serdecznie dosyć tego dnia… wszyscy mi działają na nerwy i moje ubrania śmierdzą lamą… Czy możemy już skończyć ten dzień? Lama wyprzedziła Kuahyina i Elli'ego którzy zaczęli jej machać. Elli: Ona jest taka majestatyczna… prawie jak kaczka! Kuahyin: Kua się zgadzać! Elli: Ona powinna opanować świat razem z kaczkami. C: Kuahyin: Kaczka mówić dziwna rzecza… Elli: I będziemy patrzeć jak świat ludzi płonie C: Kuahyin: Kaczka? Elli: I jak tylko spełnimy proroctwo Kaczego Potomka, już nic nas nie powstrzyma BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kuahyin: Kua się bać kaczka… Elli jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do normy. Elli: A w ogóle to kocham Kaczuszki, mówiłem już to? <3 Kuahyin: Kaczka być dziwna… Vivian zaczęła biec za lamą. Vivian: Hej! Pomożecie mi?! Lol… ta lama idzie wprost nad przepaść? Lama zaczęła kroczyć nad przepaść, bo nie wiedziała, że tam jest. Tyson: To tak jakby prawdziwy Peter tutaj był… Henry: Prawdziwy Peter już wystarczająco przeszedł, nie róbmy tej lamie tego… (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Henry zachowuje się ostatnio wyjątkowo dziwnie. Jakby to nie był on momentami, tylko jakaś zupełnie inna osoba… czy to możliwe, że on jest tym tajemniczym bliźniakiem o który wszyscy mówią raz na tydzień?! Cała drużyna zaczęła gonić lamę. Vivian: Lol… wróć tutaj! Lama opluła samą siebie, próbując opluć Vivian. Elli: Nie możesz umrzeć! A ktop wypełni przepowiednie!!! Vivian: Lol… jaką przepowiednie?! Elli: Kaczą! Vivian: Aaa… Lama była już na skraju przepaści aż skręciła przy samej szczelinie w bok. Tyson: Co ta lama… Henry: Czy ona… Lama usiadła i zaczęła jeść mleczyka. Ostatniego w tym sezonie. Vivian: Yolo? Gil: Zabierzmy tą lamę zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę… I cała drużyna poszła dalej w stronę wulkanu. Chile, Andy, Wulkan Láscar right|125px right|125px McKey stała na szczycie wulkanu w oczekiwaniu na uczestników. McKey: Przysięgam… jak znowu będę na moich uczestników czekać tydzień to naprawdę ich zamienię w środku sezonów na nowych uczestników… Westchnęła. McKey: Czy ja proszę o tak wiele… jedno… jedno zadanie, które przebiegnie po mojej myśli! Podeszła na skraj wulkanu i zaczęła szukać w oddali uczestników. McKey: Ja pół nocy nie spałam wymyślając to zadanie. A oni co… I w tym momencie na górę wulkanu weszły… AMAZONKI. Yoanna: Tak! Udało nam się! Fatima: No oczywiście… z naszą Lamą Fatimą 2 wszystko nam się uda do końca programu! ^^ McKey: Gratuluje Amazonki. Ponownie wygrywacie zadanie i będzie się cieszyć luksusami w waszym samolocie drugi tydzień z rzędu. A co do lamy… to ją wezmę… Fatima: Emm… no chyba nie! Fatima zaczęła się szarpać z McKey. Fatima; Nie zabierzesz mi mojej lamy! To jest jedyne stworzenie, które mnie zrozumiało! Jednak ostatecznie McKey wyrwała Fatimie lamę i zamknęła ją w zagrodzie. Fatima: NIEEEEEE…! Westchnęła. Fatima: Rolado… podaj mi melancholijną chusteczkę… muszę iść wzdychać obok. Rolanda odrzuciła Emmę na bok i podała Fatimie chusteczkę. Rolanda: Wiedziałam, że jesteśmy BFF! <3 Już nawet nie wiem na co i na kogo byłam zla! <3 Emma westchnęła. Po czym na górę weszła drużyna Inków. McKey: Inkowie… jak widzicie… Amazonki dzisiaj ponownie was pokonały i udacie się ze mną na ceremonie eliminacyjną, gdzie przynajmniej jedna osoba opuści program… Gil wsadził lamę Petera do zagrody. Gil: Super… i cały wysiłek na nic… Vivian: Lol… kolejny tydzień bez normalnego jedzenia… McKey: A teraz… zjedziemy na dół i bez dużej przerwy odbędzie się ceremonia. Panie, możecie odpocząć w samolocie… Chile, Andy, Wejście do Parku Narodowego right|125px Gil podsłuchiwał w krzakach jak Tyson i Henry rozmawiali o ceremonii. Henry: Okej… jestem za tym by wyrzucić dzisiaj Gila… myślisz, że uda nam się namówić Kuę i Elliego przynajmniej by na niego zagłosowali? Tyson: A na pewno nie wolisz zagłosować na Vivian? Ja szczerze zagłosowałbym na nią… Henry: Nie, Gil wydaje się być bardziej niemiły… widziałeś jak dzisiaj potraktował lamę? Tyson: Okej… jak wolisz, chociaż uważam, że popełniasz dzisiaj duży błąd… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Wiedziałem… nie wiem co Vivian mu powiedziała, ale zrobiło to za nią masę roboty i dzisiaj… wygląda na to, że jestem zagrożony eliminacją… no gratuluje… muszę teraz zdobyć 4 głosy by nie odpaść, a to oznacza… Gil pobiegł do Vivian. Gil: Słuchaj, wiem że się nie lubimy… Vivian: No… Lol… kontynuuj… Gil: Ja nie mam zamiaru odpaść dzisiaj, wiesz…? Vivian: Lol… podejrzewam, że nikt tego nie chce… Gil: Więc pomóż mi dzisiaj przeżyć ten odcinek… obiecuje Ci, że będę Ci winny dowolną przysługę… jaką tylko sobie zamarzysz… Vivian: Lol… aż tak bardzo jesteś zdesperowany? Gil: Na to wygląda… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… tylko głupi by się nie zgodził na coś takiego… ale potrzymam go w niepewności, żeby nie pomyślał sobie, na jak dogodnej jest teraz pozycji… Vivian: Lol… wiesz, że prosisz o bardzo dużo…? Gil: Wiem i boli mnie to, że nie mogę wyeliminować Ciebie… ale jak widać jesteś duża lepsza niż Ciebie o to podejrzewałem… Vivian: Nie jestem Dzbanem… powinieneś to wiedzieć… Przewróciła oczami. Vivian: No ale dobra, pomogę Ci dzisiaj i poproszę o pomoc Kuę i Elliego, ale… poza przysługą chce jeszcze jedno… Gil: No…? Vivian: To ja zdecyduje, czy odpadnie Tyson czy Henry. ^^ Gil: Ech… powiedz mi tylko na kogo zagłosować i niech będzie… Vivian wyszeptała do ucha Gil'a imię osoby, na którą będzie głosowała. Gil: No okej, jeżeli tak wolisz, i tak nic innego nie zrobię… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: No nic… może i zniszczyłem swoją grę, ale przynajmniej zostanę na kolejny tydzień. Vivian będzie mnie trzymała tak długo w programie aż będę zalegał z przysługą dla niej, więc… czemu by nie. I tak dużo nie mogłem zrobić innego. Jeżeli nie to, na pewno ona również by na mnie zagłosowała, bo tak naprawdę… na kogo innego… Henry podszedł do Kui i Elliego. Kuahyin: Nieznajoma pokraka! Elli: OMG! Ty się nie odezwałeś nigdy do nas! :O chyba… nie pamiętam zbytnio Ciebie… Henry: Hej… wiecie na kogo już zagłosujecie? Kuahyin i Elli uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Elli: Tak. ^^ Bo my jesteśmy super strategiczni teraz i wiemy na kogo głosujemy! ^^ Kuahyin: Kaczka mieć racja. Kua i Kaczka teraz sami decydować! Elli: OMG! Jesteśmy tak strategiczni! Jak Nowy Prezydent Kaczogrodu jak opanujemy świat! ^^ Henry: Emm… okej? (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Więc… pozostaje mi wierzyć, że oni też nie lubią Gila… naprawdę jestem dobry, kiedy jestem strategiczny! Cała drużyna zebrała się i poszła na ceremonię. Chile, Andy, Ceremonia right|125px Ceremonia rozpoczęła się w momencie, kiedy zaszło słońce. Na trybuny kolejno zaczęli wchodzić; Gil, Henry, Tyson, Vivian, Elli i Kuahyin. Tyson z Henry'm usiedli pośrodku, na najniższym stopniu trybun. Vivian usiadła zaraz za nimi z Kuahyin'em i Elli'm. Gil siedział na samej górze, po lewej sam. Po tym jak wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsce, na swoje podium weszła prowadząca – McKey. McKey: Inkowie! Widzimy się ponownie na ceremonii! Czy wy już nie umiecie pokonać Amazonek odkąd pojawiła się u was Vivian? Vivian: Lol… możesz tego nie zwalać na mnie? McKey: Mogłabym, ale jaka w tym jest zabawa. Wzięła głęboki oddech. McKey: Okej… pozostała was w drużynie szóstka. Gil… masz jakieś zdanie na temat jak jesteście podzieleni ze względu na utworzone sojusze? Gil: Nie… w naszej drużynie cały czas nie uformował się jakiś główny sojusz. Jest wiele mniejszych… McKey: Czyli…? Gil: No… to oczywiste, że Henry i Tyson na siebie nie zagłosują… tak samo jak Elli i Kuahyin… Tyson: Ooo… nie zwalaj tego na nas… nikt nie chciał wesprzeć Henry'ego tak samo jak ja… Gil zaśmiał się. Gil: Zdobywając tym samym jeden pewny głos… hehe, jak wygodnie. :D Tyson: Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, bo najłatwiejszym celem do wyeliminowania jesteście Ty i Vivian… McKey: Vivian… czy tak sądzisz? Vivian: Lol… zawsze jestem celem i wolę nie spuszczać gardy… za każdym jak dana osoba traci czujność staje się łatwym celem… a co do sojuszu… tak, jestem łatwym celem i pokazałam już to na ostatnich dwóch ceremoniach, gdzie jestem w programie tylko dzięki sobie… i paranoi Kleina… Usiadła bokiem. McKey: Kuahyin i Elli… wydajecie się być nie poruszeni rozwojem akcji. Czy czujecie się bezpieczni? Elli: Absplutnie… kto chciałby nas wyeliminować. ^^ Kuahyin: Kaczka mieć racja… Kua i Kaczka to nieszkodliwe i nie manipulują… Henry: I za to was lubimy… za waszą niezależność! McKey zwróciła ku Henry'emu. McKey: A Ty Henry? Wydajesz się ostatnio dużo bardziej pewny siebie! Czy coś się zmieniło? Henry: Na pewno… mam tutaj w drużynie przyjaciela, którym jest Tyson i zrozumiałem, że nie mogę oceniać innych, których nie znam. Vivian uniosła ze zdziwienia brew. Henry: Poza tym naprawdę uważam, że nasza drużyna będzie po tej ceremonii dużo silniejsza! McKey: Okej… zatem zapraszam na głosowanie! Vivian, Ty pierwsza! Vivian poszła zagłosować, a za nią kolejno Gil, Tyson, Henry, Elli i Kuahyin. Po tym jak Kuahyin zagłosował, McKey wrócila z wynikami. McKey: Mamy wyniki głosowania… osoba, która zdobyła największą ilość głosów będzie musiała opuścić program… czy ktoś chce użyć amuletu nietykalności? Cisza. McKey: Okej, zatem przejdźmy do rzeczy. Bezpieczne osoby otrzymają 1 peso chilijskie, czyli narodową monetę Chile… Gil zaczął przygryzać wargę. McKey: Elli i Kuahyin, jesteście ponownie bezpieczni! Łapcie! Rzuciła im monety. McKey: Bezpieczny jest również Henry. Henry: Tak! Złapał monetę. McKey: I… Vivian! Vivian: Yolo! Również złapała monetę. McKey: A to zostawia nas z Tyson'em i Gil'em. Panowie zebraliście dzisiaj najwięcej głosów i jeden z was opuści program… Tyson zdziwił się. McKey: Gil… dużo osób Cię nie zna… nie było Cię z nami od pierwszej edycji… oraz Tyson… Ty znowu jesteś weteranem i ostatnim zwycięzcom poprzedniej edycji który pozostał w programie… Dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: A z programem w tym tygodniu pożegna się… Zbliżenie na obu mężczyzn. McKey: … TYSON! Tysonowi i Henry'emu opadły szczęki. Tyson: Co?! Jak mogłem otrzymać najwięcej głosów. Elli i Kuahyin zaczęli się śmiać. Tyson: Naprawdę… zagłosowaliście… na mnie? Kuahyin: Kua i Kaczka to mózgi drużyna! Tyson: Ja nie wierzę… Henry: Ja również… miał odpaść Gil! Vivian patrzyła zszokowana na Henry'ego. Vivian: No Lol… taka gra… Henry: Ale… ale… Stażyści zaczęli prowadzić Tyson'a do odrzutowca. Tyson: Henry… pamiętaj, jeszcze możesz to wygrać! Teraz co prawda musisz radzić sobie sam, ale poradzisz sobie… wierzę w Cieeeeeeeeebieeeeeeeee… I jak to mówił odrzutowiec z Tyson'em wystartował i zniknął w przestworzach. McKey: Gratuluje… została was tylko dziewiątka… wyśpijcie się dzisiaj dobrze. Uwierzcie mi, będziecie tego potrzebować w czasie kolejnego zadania! Cała drużyna odeszła. Henry zamknął się w sobie i z założonymi rękoma poszedł razem z drużyną do ich samolotu. McKey: Tyson również nie był osobą z tajemniczym bliźniakiem. Jedna z pozostałych dziewięciu osób dalej ukrywa tożsamość swojej siostry albo brata w programie… i nikt szczególnie nie przejmuje się tym… I tak… czy w kolejnym odcinku Henry znowu załamie się? Czy Emma oraz Yoanna zaczną skakać sobie do gardeł? Czy Elli i Kuahyin zaczną być w końcu celem kogokolwiek? Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku… Totalnej… Porażki… Zemsty… AMEEEEERYKIIII!!!... Zaciemnienie. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Głosuje dzisiaj na Gila… (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Sorry… Gil… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nie wierzę, że jestem dzisiaj bezpieczna… Tyson. (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua głosować na Tysona. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Yay! Papa Tyson! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: No cóż… Tyson… jakbyś się pozbył swojego przyjaciela pewnie byś został w programie, a tak… Materiał Ekskluzywny Tyson wylądował na różowiutkim archipelagu sióstr Beth. Koło niego porzucone były już cztery odrzutowce i ani śladu innego uczestnika. Tyson: O nie… czy to naprawdę! Beth wyskoczyła wprost na jego plecy i zaczęła wiązać na nim sznur. Beth: Teraz będziesz mój! I tylko mój! Jak znikną wszyscy uczestnicy to McKey na pewno pozwoli mi zadebiutować w kolejnej edycji!!! Hihihihihi! Tyson: Na pomoc! Beth: No chodź… skończyłam… zaniosę Cię tam, gdzie są inni, którzy się rzucali… I Beth zaczęła targać Tysona do swoich różowych lochów. Całą akcje oglądała Kimberly z koron różowych palm pokrywa różowym kamuflażem. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki